


FB系列观后感

by NorthDeath



Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [16]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 小论文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 总体来说，我对FB是比较失望的。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835767
Kudos: 2





	1. FB1观后感

对电影的总体评价：一部不会让HP粉失望的电影。  
主角组里男一帅气靠谱，男二可爱幽默，女二美艳机智——女一稍弱（有拖后腿之嫌），但也不失为善良正直的好姑娘。  
我觉得应该不止我一个人想站男一男二的CP，如果没女二我就真的站了！  
顺，神奇动物们激萌，绝不标题党。

然后重点来了——GGAD。  
其实我严格意义上不是CP粉，我应该是——除了GGAD不接受其他CP的邓唯。毕竟这是官方盖戳“让某人失去恋爱能力的灾难”，自己选的初恋，跪着也要替他萌完（等等）。  
当时看电影的时候并不是冲这个去的，但我事先听说这电影里有老格，大概看到一半的时候发现——用狼人杀的术语说——只有某部长拿得起老格这张牌。  
最后发现果然是他。  
什么“为了更伟大的利益”啦，死亡圣器的标志啦，各种蛊惑人心的反派逻辑和手段啦，徒手施法的强大能力啦，统治麻瓜的远大理想（……）啦，还有GAY里GAY气的衣着打扮言行举止啦（住手）。这些都是身份暗示，难怪会被敏锐的男一揪出。  
然男一手擒初代黑魔王+对整个纽约市的人施大遗忘术，吊到飞起，不愧为邓门高足，太给恩师长脸了——感觉是老格强行向老情人的学生放水，否则无法解释。  
……当然如果下一部揭露他是故意被捕好在美国监狱里搞个大新闻，就当我没说。

老邓的名字第一次（好像也是唯一的一次？）出现，是某部长审问男一：  
“为什么阿不思·邓布利多这么喜欢你？”  
原文好像是"Why is Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?"  
我当时仅仅觉得，听到老邓的名字，Excited。  
然而后来发现某部长是老格马甲，再回过头来一看，噫。  
更别说男一满脸懵逼地表示“我老师为毛这样我也不造啊”之后，老格立马翻脸把他和女一推出去“死刑，立即执行”了。  
……虽然这么脑补应该不符合逻辑，但是我不管，先让我吃一口这个横吃飞醋糖，啊呜。  
这么一想老格最后在地铁站（？）毫无道理地吊打男一的场景也很容易解释了……被分手的老男人嫉妒心真可怕（快住脑）。

然后我觉得虽然老邓从头到尾没露过脸，能挖的梗还是非常多的。  
比如说，网上很多人猜测阿利安娜也是默然者。我觉得这种说法很靠谱，由此就可以衍生出两种走向：  
一是老格当年接近老邓的目的之一，包括他说要带着妹妹一起走之类，就是要利用默然者的强大力量。  
二是老格因为放不下妹妹的死，所以才特别关注默然者的问题，并想到可以利用他们的力量去达到自己的目的。  
前者肯定刀，后者可能糖，就看……怎么脑补了。我觉得其实除了滚动阿姨自己，没人有资格给这个问题盖戳……但肯定我还是愿意相信第二种，不然感觉老邓的惨度又要上升_(:з」∠)_

再比如说，老格跟默然者小哥的相处模式。  
利用自己在对方心目中救命稻草的地位，辅以各种亲密肢体接触（其实我觉得说×骚扰都可以）进行情感操控，有用时和颜悦色（认为）没用时便弃如敝屣，最后邀请一起去建设美丽新世界什么的。  
这很像是……这很像是……怎么说呢……很像是影射当年GGAD的相处模式。  
只不过老格现在变得更加强大，更加冷酷，其蛊惑人心的手段——从技巧上变得更加娴熟，而从实际效果来看，由于老格主观上的急功近利（？）+不走心，反而变差。  
他已经不可能像当年忽（gou）悠（yin）老邓时那么投入了。  
我倾向于——他本人可能没有意识到——老格是对老邓动过真感情的，虽然并没有什么卵用。  
然而对默小哥就呵呵了……从拜托帮忙时的平易近人到翻脸无情，再到发现小哥身份之后的跪/舔——只能看出他极端的力量崇拜（好吧其实不得不承认，他对老邓的感情可能有很大一部分也来源于此_(:з」∠)_）。  
顺略微妙的点：老格曾经用妹妹来威胁默小哥……话说我觉得老格对“妹妹”这种存在应该是有阴影的吧，嗯。

还比如说，最后老格在魔法国会面前发表的演讲，我记得他是问——保密法保护的到底是谁的利益，我们明明这样强大，为什么还要躲在阴沟里面？  
我不知道老格在说这些话的时候想的是什么。  
……但我想的是，当年老邓的父亲为了给女儿复仇，攻击麻瓜而被关进监狱的悲剧。  
我在想老格会不会是这样认为的，他觉得自己这样做也是为了老邓好，是在给他复仇，而老邓——理应成为他的伴侣（各种意义上）的人——却背叛了革/命。  
而且他的化名Percival，就是老邓的父亲的名字，也是老邓的中间名。  
当然被老格顶替的Percival部长先生据说实有其人，然而滚动阿姨这么设定，你说她没点暗示的想法，我觉得……多少她还是有点想法的。

最后，开头闪过一堆报纸，有条翻译是“格林德沃在哪里”——然后我就跟基友吐槽说，原来老格是神奇动物呀（殴）。  
跪求滚动阿姨续集别拆官配，非要拆就……至少别崩老邓的人设吧。  
以上。


	2. FB2观后感

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有剧透。  
> 内含大量GGAD私货。

电影本身比较失败，（划掉）不如FB1远矣（划掉）给人的感觉是大型预告片+彩蛋集合，粉丝可以各取所需，而对路人极度不友好。摊子铺得很大，什么都想说导致哪一点都没说透。  
小动物们依然很萌，但基本只是卖萌的点缀。CP很多，但每对都一言难尽——我觉得只有Leta和Newt的对手戏合格了，但也就是合格的程度。HP梗不少，但并看不出来纳吉尼、麦格教授和尼克·勒梅出场的必要（或曰不可替代性），除了卖情怀。  
另，FB2全片充斥着魔法世界老娘舅的气氛，主要靠以下家庭伦理剧推动情节：  
斯卡曼德家兄弟抢人（老实说这梗是我的萌点，但能不能稍微解释下Leta怎么突然要嫁Newt他哥，正牌未婚夫妻最大的羁绊是他们都爱着同一个男人，CP存在感远逊于初恋和骨科），临终遗言我爱你到底讲给谁；莱斯特兰奇家同母异父兄妹+同父异母姐弟，韩剧式激情换婴令人目瞪狗呆；邓布利多家……我一时竟不知怎么形容，天降还珠格格？  
总之Credence被GG塞了个兼具起点龙傲天和晋江玛丽苏之风的吊炸天身世设定，结尾强行乌鸦变凤凰——但他的人物形象并支撑不起来这个设定（当然有续作可以圆，但这导致FB2更像预告片了：看之前什么都不知道，看完我们还是什么都不知道，要你何用）。

槽完了之后来夸夸本片最值得夸的地方：  
GG的人物形象。  
正如副标题“格林德沃之罪”所言，GG既是灵魂人物，亦是塑造最成功的人物，其他所有人物形象都给他让步，为他服务，包括AD（不如说尤其是AD）。  
本片中GG的行动：越狱，引诱Credence，演讲，破坏巴黎，制造家族史。整个过程一环扣一环，激动人心，从容不迫，策划并且亲手达成了他的全部目的，一切皆在掌握之中（除了丢瓶子这个“小”意外）。  
论武力孤身作战一人敌万军，论智力启迪民众天命在我身；论霸道杀神兽杀婴儿杀手下，论王道骗旧部骗新血骗世人。  
他将追随者称为兄弟姐妹，他宣讲“爱”，他把自己置于被侮辱和被损害的位置——他并不真正相信这些，但他表演得足够真诚，甚至骗过了读心。  
他决不让自己沦为无人敢直呼姓名的独夫，从纽约的监狱到巴黎的坟场，处处都是高呼“格林德沃”的声音。  
（政治正确地讲，不应该给两坨反人类垃圾分高下——但GG能成为AD前男友，而TR只是AD讨厌的隔壁班不良少年真的有原因惹。）  
他举手投足魅力四射，简直是行走的荷尔蒙（我认为跟部下讨论AD那段具有浓郁的性暗示）。当他像个大师级指挥般扬起手臂，在烈火中召唤他的同道者时，有多少人能忍住诱惑，拒绝投入他怀中呢。  
这样的GG，是让人想要尊称他一声“格皇”的。

GG既为皇，AD就只好沦为邓后了。  
AD在全片所有戏码皆为GGAD的感情线服务，而GGAD的感情线又为GG的人物形象服务。简言之，即邓后为格皇服务。  
AD对GG来说是什么呢？  
生为帝王，爱江山更爱美人，巫师界是格皇的江山，邓后就是格皇的美人。  
这和GG绞尽脑汁干掉AD并不矛盾，古早言情小说教导我们，生为帝王不能有弱点。GG忍痛割爱主动克服人性的弱点，这正是格皇王者风范，令人景仰。  
墓地演讲是格皇英雄气壮，演讲时紧贴心脏的定情信物是格皇儿女情长。唯其心中有爱，GG才能在退位后浪子回头，教不懂爱的小伏同学做人，由反派转型为真英雄。  
要分析本片里GGAD的关系，我们先要搞明白下面这个问题：  
在HP世界线里，AD是魔法世界的精神领袖，自然负有和TR对抗的义务；而在此处，邓后只是一个弱小可怜又无助的翘屁嫩巫，充其量黑魔法防御术教得很好，没有任何剧情表现他为对抗格皇黑势力做了什么（除了隐身幕后指挥无辜学生和脆骨老头）——可为何GG的手下将AD视为事业头号大敌（甚至用“Great”来形容邓后），魔法部也公然逼迫AD出山跟GG对着干呢？  
而在HP世界线里理应在AD死后才被丽塔·斯基特披露的格邓情史，又是怎样变成人尽皆知的“你和格林德沃亲如兄弟”的？  
排除罗姨吃书这一很有说服力的解释，我认为唯一的可能是：  
一切都是格皇主动披露的。

他让全世界知道AD是那个可以和他对抗的人，他用这种方法逼迫AD站到自己身边——至少是自己面前来。  
他宣讲他们曾经的情史，他以此羞辱和惩罚（对他们的“事业”）不忠的爱人。  
正是因为格皇的手下对邓后当年提出Greater Good的组织地位一清二楚，才会说Great；也正是因为这个倒霉小哥对格皇的儿女之情也一清二楚，他才会质疑“老大你找小三跟嫂子扳手腕不成的吧”。  
而魔法部的动机也很清楚了，他们找AD不是因为AD多么强大（虽然AD确实强大），而是因为邓后对格皇的特殊性。  
魔法部想让AD来一个西施入吴，结果AD怎么反应的？我不能对抗格林德沃呀——忽见陌头杨柳色，悔教夫婿觅黑魔。甚至公开出柜“closer than brothers”，表现毫无革命性，难怪魔法部马上翻脸把他铐了起来：  
看你丫长吁短叹学息夫人，是不是还想跟楚王生娃！  
哎，邓后呀邓后，在充满暴徒气质的革命领袖格皇面前，邓后的小布尔乔亚软弱性真的暴露无遗。

本片里AD的形象，是我个人认为，很难让邓粉满意的一个形象。  
继HP6和HP7之后，FB2对AD继续做同一件事：将圣人拉下神坛。  
也许是认为AD的正面形象已经被HP系列塑造得坚不可破，也许是先抑后扬等续作表现AD的转变和成长，但无论如何，展现在我们面前的AD，几乎全都是阴暗面。  
魔镜里暴露出AD最深的渴望：没有被他辜负的家人，只有昔日的山盟海誓——这都没办法用“爱过”来洗，毕竟最后面容变了。  
当年他爱过轻狂的少年，此刻他仍爱着敌国的暴君。  
AD还对着镜子笑了，这笑里当然有痛苦，有自嘲，但不得不说，肯定也有宛如吸毒的，凝视爱人面容带来的满足。  
邓后在道义上知道自己应该对抗格皇，但他只能躲在Newt背后做一个操盘手，他太害怕和那个人正面对抗了——GG对AD感情上的压制（这种压制源于他们不平等的关系），使得对抗GG对AD来说宛如以臣弑君（更直白地说就是妻杀夫），是可能导致他整个人格崩溃的大灾难。  
电影里有两个镜头很有象征意义，一个是格皇在巴黎召集手下的黑幕——而邓后不是刺破黑幕的阳光，他只是隐身在伦敦缥缈的白雾（另一个镜头）。  
他是镜中之月，雾中之花。  
这样的邓后美则美矣，但完全与强大无关（甚至因过于软弱，反而让人觉得可憎）。

GG驱使Credence对抗AD，是诱之以利——我知道你渴望明白自己的身世，我给你一个身世——他许以高官厚禄，约定共享天下。  
而AD驱使Newt对抗GG，是动之以情——我知道你对这件事不敢兴趣，但这件事我想做却做不到，只有你能帮我——他折节下士，软语哀求。  
与其说让Newt答应的是正义感，不如说他无法拒绝AD这个人。  
反派可以帮助属下实现人生意义，正派反倒是靠虚无缥缈的个人魅力才能勉强维持得了组织的样子——这样一个AD，当然无法让人信服。  
我们看着对花垂泪对月伤心的邓后，几乎要相信丽塔·斯基特了：1945年决斗不过是场格皇友情饰演温莎公爵的闹剧。  
这样一个AD，这样一抹活在过去的孤魂，是怎么变成我们在HP里看到的那个AD呢？  
他那么强大，那么睿智，那么仁慈。  
他让黑魔王低头谋求在他手下的一份教职，他让救世主昂首走进命运的角斗场。

FB系列如果能把这个转变讲圆了，好好告诉我们AD在这段关系里反客为主，在GG面前“站起来”反抗他的过程，那么——  
AD的形象才算是立住了。  
而现在的AD是一个薛定谔的AD，不能说塑造得完全失败，但也只好先让他当着格皇的邓后了。  
（我坦白自己不是合格的AD粉，我对着软绵绵的邓后不痛斥校长OOC，我只觉得可爱想日。）  
以上。

（以下FB无关，有TRAD瞎扯。）

我认为HP的人物有多组对应关系，比如：  
格林德沃与邓布利多，麦格与特里劳妮，詹姆与斯内普，小天狼星与雷古勒斯，亚瑟·韦斯莱与卢修斯·马尔福，塞德里克与克鲁姆，罗恩与哈利，赫敏与卢娜etc  
在这些关系中，前者我们可以称之为格系人物（或者说日系）；后者我们可以称之为邓系人物（或者说月系）。  
格系的共同特点是气质偏于阳光，邓系的特点则是气质偏于阴郁。  
而TR横绝一代，并没有人跟他组队，但如果一定要归类的话，他其实更应该被划进邓系里。  
这就是前后两个黑魔王的处事方式有极大不同的根本原因。  
一种很流行的说法是，AD对TR的提防源于从他身上看到了GG。不过我觉得，AD看到更多的，恐怕是一个长歪了的他自己。  
而TR对AD的迷恋（或者说执着）就可以归为自恋的一部分，他在AD身上看到过自己光芒万丈的未来。  
而且TR谋求黑魔法防御术教职的原因又多了一个：隔壁班不喜欢我的班主任也——  
（我有罪，我暗搓搓地喜欢白魔王设定，我真的政治不正确。）


End file.
